


Domestic Magic

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://dreamy-dragon73.livejournal.com/profile">dreamy_dragon73</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Hermione: roses, thunderstorm, wine</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domestic Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamy_dragon73](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamy_dragon73).



> Written on 23 March 2012 in response to [dreamy_dragon73](http://dreamy-dragon73.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione: roses, thunderstorm, wine_.

They arrived home separately but together, and after sharing kisses over the threshold, began preparing for a quiet evening. Hermione laid the table in the back garden and chose the wine; Severus cooked a lemon cream sauce and chopped tomatoes for the fusilli. Hermione cut roses; Severus handed her a vase. They made their way to the table, above which a modified Shielding Charm held what might otherwise have been a dreadful thunderstorm at bay.

"Glasses?" Severus asked.

Hermione Transfigured two rose heads.

Severus poured.

"To us," Hermione murmured, reaching for Severus' free hand.

"And a most pleasant evening, indeed."


End file.
